Sasien Tol L'ren
Sasien Tol L'ren is a wizard of extreme power, rightly considered one of the most powerful Materians in history. They are a golem of sorts, though they possess full sentience and vast intelligence; they are also a being of incalculable age, as even they themselves have no recollection of when they were born. They vaguely recall, or perhaps they just assume, that at one point they had been a living mortal of some fashion. Now, however, they are fully fashioned from Conjurer's Crystal: a material lauded for its receptiveness to enchantment and prodigious arcane energy potential, particularly in conjuration spells. Their body appears almost like a skeletal human made from thousands of glued-together chunks of green, slightly glowing crystal; they mask their appearance with robes, gloves, and a literal mask made from the same stone as their body. According to historical documents, Sasien suddenly appeared out of obscurity during the early days of the Valparisan empire. They sold vast amounts of Conjurer's Crystal to wizards and artificers, as it was the perfect battery for the burgeoning magi-technology market as well as being valuable in countless other arcane projects. Though thousands of wizards used and developed crystal-powered technology and artifacts, only Sasien ever knew how to grow new living crystal spires which could be cultivated and harvested from. Sasien's mastery of Conjurer's Crystal goes well beyond crafting. They can freely manipulate living crystal telekinetically, can communicate, sense and move through the stone at will, can produce powerful artifacts with little more than a whim, and many other things besides. For their stunning power, skill, and importance to the Valparisan economy, Sasien was named Magelord of Conjuration. Unlike the other Magelords, Sasien never abdicated or died, so the title was never held by any other throughout the history of the empire. Despite their almost frightening amount of personal power, Sasien is best known for their frustratingly lackadaisical and apathetic manner. Taking years to accomplish what others might do in days, Sasien would routinely delegate almost all of their tasks to subordinates and seemed to care little to nothing about everything, never acting in any regard unless they felt they had no other option. Despite this, they always maintained just enough effort to ensure complete hold of their position. Their generally neutral political opinions, lack of apparent ambition and willingness to collaborate made them simultaneously infuriating and popular among the government elite. When the orcish uprisings in Dionisia came to Dahn Shalast, the seat of Magelord Sasien's power and the site of the Emerald Spire, Sasien chose to remain hidden in plain sight. Thanks to Sasien's notorious apathy, they had not played a visible role in the ruling of the territory in decades, prompting most locals to assume they died long ago. None managed to descend the many, many miles into the very depths of Dahn Shalast's subterranean levels and Sasien was summarily forgotten, left to sit on a throne in an abandoned domain for millennia, never bothering to move beyond their immediate rooms. Thousands of years after the fall of the empire, wandering adventurers named Kormon and Marin took it upon themselves to destroy the Emerald Spire, now a mostly-forgotten relic. Seeing it as a real threat to local stability, they utilized the spire's own summoning capabilities to shatter it at its base. Sasien, who allowed this to happen right under their nose for no reason other than unwillingness to act, was suddenly forced into motion. After mitigating the lasting environmental damage caused by the broken spire as well as possible, Sasien left the ruins of Dahn Shalast for the first time in millennia, ready to re-establish the Valparisan Empire as a means of ensuring the spread and cultivation of their crystals once more. Category:Character